Change for Me
by jane2hk
Summary: What will happen if Jonathan Christopher Morgernstern comes back? Does this have anything to do with the sudden appearance of Jane?


Hello! I am here with a new fanfic. As most of you know, or can see, this is a mortal instrument and a OC fan fiction. The pairing is probably Alec and my OC…. All because I fell in love with Kevin Zegers when he portrayed Alec. So this is more taking place in the movies and I'll probably make one between this OC and Jem, for a prequel kind of story. I'll probably change Alec to someone like Simon or Magnus… but it's ok… unless I keep Alec… no hate…. It might be someone else, but this is at the end of the 5th book.

Note that a lot of my appearance references and attitude references are from the movie and some are from the book just don't judge…. :)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS….. but if I did, Alec would not be gay even though he does kinda suit the role.

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

Jane's POV

I stabbed a dummy and turned around to stab another. My hair whipped across my face as I whirled around to point my blade at someone's face. His face was pale and his black hair was wet, sticking to his face as it dried. He looked down at my blade and pushed it away.

"Hey. My name's Alec Lightwood. You're Jane Herondale right? Jace's sister? You just transferred from Idris I believe. Welcome to our institute," he said.

I stared at him and went back to my training. Flipping and rolling as I stabbed each dummy once. Imagining that each of them was a demon.

"Did you meet her, she's quite fun, you know. She does nothing but play music and train. She lives for the shadowhunter life," Jace said from the door.

I continued to do so and encountered the jungle gym. (A/N I added it since I didn't know what the institute training room looks like) It was a large platform with complicated structures I had to climb. I started at the bottom and went across the entire thing. Stabbing each dummy the training center threw at me. By the time I went over to the other side, it was time for dinner.

"Nice job, that was really fast," said Alec.

I walked past him and said, "thanks."

Alec's POV

What was her deal? She's exactly like Jace, overly obnoxious, good at fighting and extremely beautiful. Why was I so attracted to people with those attributes?

I looked at the debris from her training, except there was none. She seemed to have reset everything for the next person.

"She's quite fun right?" Jace said from behind me again.

"You already said that. She's quiet though, does she talk a lot?" I asked.

"Not much, except at formal places where she does have to talk to someone," Jace said as he stabbed a dummy with a knife.

"Formal events? Like what?" I asked again.

"She attended a lot of parties in Idris. Her parents are one of the council members that are way up there apparently," Jace said as he stabbed another dummy.

"But why did she keep her last name? And didn't your mother die after you? How could she be born?" I asked again for the third time.

"Oh, she's my half sister. She doesn't like to talk about it so don't mention it in front of her," Jace whispered.

"Too late. But to be honest, I don't mind. I'm Jace's sister and that's that." Said a girl's voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Jane leaning against the wall with Isabelle on the other side. Waiting for her.

I narrowed my eyes as I said, "Since when have you two been friends?"

"Since day 1," Isabelle said.

"Guys! Dinner!" Clary's distant voice yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

Jace yelled, "We got it!"

Isabelle POV

Jane is wonderful. She's as beautiful as I am and I can't wait to hang out with her. Clary's different, she doesn't live at the institute, but Jane does. We can hang out 24/7.

Her long hair was dark red, like Clary's, which was strange considering the fact that Jace had blond hair. Her figure was quite lean. Her arm muscles were quite toned, her stomach was quite flat and her legs were just the right size and shape. Don't get me wrong, I'm not attracted to her, but she's really pretty. Everything I want to be.

I studied her from behind as we all made our way down to the dining hall. She seemed so different from Jace, yet they're so alike.

Clary POV

I waited for them to come downstairs as I played rock, paper, scissors with Simon to see who was going to scare Jane as she came through the door. This is what we do to visitors when they're new to the institute. And because we rarely get visitors, it's fun.

I lost, so I had to think of something fast. I grabbed the bucket of water near the sink and walked next to the door. And as soon as the door opened, I splashed the bucket, hoping that I hit Jane. Instead, I hit the door. Lame much? Jane stood at the door way, mumbling incoherent things about immaturity and home.

"Clary, you missed." Simon bluntly stated.

"I know," I snapped back.

Jane just walked over to the table and grabbed her plate and walked back up to the room.

"Where is she going?" I asked Jace as she closed the door behind her.

Jace just shrugged and I decided to leave it alone since I'm not to close to her.

We quietly ate dinner as we all heard Jace go more into depth about Jane's history. Sadly, that girl had serious problems with her family. Which is quite sad, but I'm one to talk right?

"Wait Jace, why doesn't she look like you?" I asked out of the blue.

"She does. What are you talking about?" Jace scoffed.

"In terms of hair and eye color," I said as I stabbed a tomato.

"Her mom had red hair and blue eyes. She inherited the eyes from my dad and hair from her mom." Jace said.

"Why is she so secluding? Why won't she talk to us when we're together?" Simon asked.

"I don't know." Jace replied sadly.

I wanted to know so desperately more about Jane, just no reason, but her personality, behavior and past was starting to spark an interest in me.

Jane's POV

I sat behind the door and started to eat quietly. I listened to Jace talk about me and I heard Clary's question. Then Simon's. Hearing Simon's questions made me feel empty and depressed inside. Is this how they see me? Is this how I really look to them? Sure, I'm lonely but I do hang around Isabelle. Clearly, that isn't enough proof to show them that I'm great on the inside. Because Isabelle never shares anything about me.

I stood up after I finished my plate of tomatoes and Chinese food. Note to self: make my own dinner instead of eating anything that Clary fixes up. This tasted really weird.

I pushed open the door and everyone stopped talking to stare at me. As I put my plate in the sink, I could hear Clary whisper something.

"I'll be training if you need me," I said bluntly with a hint of sadness.

Then I walked off to the training room.

Clary's POV

"Do you think she heard us?" I asked Simon.

"She was up in her room, I don't think she could've heard us." Simon replied.

"There are runes for these kinds of things you know. I hear she was specially trained in writing runes," Alec said.

"I don't think she was listening. She's not the type to eavesdrop on people," Jace said studying his plate.

* * *

MEANWHILE… IN NEW YORK… OUTSIDE OF THE INSTITUTE.

3rd POV

A boy with white blond hair cracked his knuckles as he breathed out a warm cloud of mist.

"I will take back what is mine. And when that happens Clarissa, you and your friends shall drink from the cup and die."

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is my second fanfiction and I'm quite excited to keep writing this story. If you are completely unhappy with the pairing, there's always my other story, which is discontinued. And I'm writing a new story for Star Trek. It will just like this one. OC x Story.

See you later,

J out

LiFe Iz FuN


End file.
